


Midnight

by petra_austria



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral, Sex, Smut, The Witcher - Freeform, henry cavill x reader, the witcher boot camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: This is a series of (sexy) moments happening between Henry and reader at/around/after midnight at the Witcher boot camp you have been put into as being part of the cast for season 2!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	1. Midnight tease

You were part of the Witcher cast for season 2. That’s why they put you in a Witcher boot camp along with your fellow cast mates where you’d learn to sword fight, ride and get to know each other as a group over a course of three weeks, starting in the middle of February.

At times, it was more like summer camp. Always two people shared a room, most likely those whose character would have to have a certain bond so you could build a relationship. As your character would be close with Yennefer, you shared a room with Anya. Only Henry had his single room, sharing it with his dog Kal. The perks of being the shows main lead, you guessed.

It seemed like you and Henry had an instant connection. You heavily flirted over the first few days, but only from afar most times. You actually didn’t spend that much time together. He was mostly working on his riding while you had to learn sword fighting from scratch. You two would eventually meet in the common space of the kitchen or the living room area. It wasn’t like you could just come to each other at night as you were sharing your room with Anya and he had Kal in his room.

During one night a few days into your time at the camp, you had a wild sex dream with Henry where you thought of everything you would want to do to him and him do to you. You woke up sweating, all hot and bothered. You were lucky that your moans didn’t wake up Anya since she always slept with ear plugs.

You had woken up before you had reached your climax in your dream. You knew you couldn’t just go back to sleep before finding some release. You got up and quietly tiptoed out of your room and over to the shared bathroom of the third floor, where the main cast was accommodated which you now were a part of.

In your haste, you didn’t notice that the door hadn’t fully closed behind you when you pulled it shut behind you. The old frame of the door was warped and if you weren’t careful, which you weren’t at the moment, and used some force, the door would be slightly ajar. The light of the full moon lighted up the room, you didn’t even need any other source of lighting.

You sat down at the edge of the bathtub and pulled your already soaked panties down to your knees. Your left hand pulled your sleep shirt up over your bare breasts and found your nipple. Your other hand snaked its way between your legs, starting to rub circles over your sensitive clit. You closed your eyes and tried to recall all the hot images that you just saw in your dream.

Henry was restlessly wandering around in the dark living room area on the ground floor. He finished his water bottle and threw it in the trash in the kitchen before he walked back upstairs to the third floor. Just as he was walking past the bathroom, he heard low moans. At first, he wasn’t sure if it was the old house or an actual person. He got closer to the bathroom door and listened closely. Yes, he definitely heard someone. He saw that the door wasn’t fully closed and peeked in through the open crack.

Henry couldn’t believe his eyes. Across from the door, he found Y/N sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her shirt pulled up, revealing two wonderfully formed, naked breasts, her panties at her knees. One hand pinched her nipple, the other rubbed her clit.

His first intention was to leave, but something about her didn’t let him. The sight of her, her hands working the sensitive parts of her body, got him hard. He palmed himself over his shorts, growing harder and harder. His hand wandered inside his pants, his fingers closing around his shaft and he started to pump himself.

Your head shot up as you heard a moan coming from the door. “Who’s there?”, you asked and quickly closed your legs, one arm over your naked chest. “I heard you”, you added as no one would come clean.

You heard a defeated sigh before the door slowly opened and in came Henry. You were shocked at first, but when you saw the quite large tent in his pants, you were sort of…flattered?

“I’m sorry, I heard you and when I came to check, I got carried away”, he quickly apologized.

You didn’t know why you said what you said, but when you opened your mouth, you heard yourself say, “I was close. What about you?”, you asked him with a low voice. You removed the arm from your chest and your fingers found your nipple again. You opened your legs and presented your glistening core to Henry.

Henry was now standing in the bathroom just a few steps away from you. He watched you closely as you ran your finger through your folds, getting it wet again. He pulled his pants down just enough so his hard cock sprung free. He spit in his hand and rubbed over his shaft, leaning back against the wall as he watched you.

You weren’t fully sure if you were still dreaming or not. The sight in front of you was surely out of this world. You watched Henry’s hand moving fast and faster over his cock, precum leaking from his tip.

You put two fingers inside of you, imagining it was his cock. A moan escaped your lips as you crooked your fingers and found your g-spot. You threw your head back, pushing your hips forward, pressing onto your fingers.

The room was filled with panting and the smacking sound of your fingers working your wet pussy.

“Fuck”, Henry muttered under his breath as he was close. Watching you work yourself in front of him, got him off rather quickly. All the pent-up sexual tension between you two from the last few days accumulated right now in this bathroom

With a grunt, he came all over his hand. You followed suit as his sounds made you clench around your fingers, your orgasm washing over you.

You got up to pull your panties back up and then washed your hands in the sink. While you dried your hands, you slowly walked over to Henry, who was still leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

You handed him the towel with a devilish smirk, but didn’t say anything else when you left the bathroom and tiptoed back to your bedroom with a satisfied grin on your face.

Henry needed a moment to collect himself and used the time to clean himself up, before he left the bathroom too and got back to his bedroom.


	2. Midnight training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the last one at the training hall, working on your sword fighting skills, always failing at one certain move, which made you curse out loud in frustration. Henry heard you when he walked by and wanted to help you out...

“Shit”, you grunted in frustration as the sword fell out of your hand again when you spun around. Why could you just not get it right?

The trainer has shown you the move multiple times in slow motion, explained to you every step of the way, every hand move and still, every time you spun around, your wrist got twisted too far and your fingers opened. You had even pulled up the video of Henry explaining his sword fight on YouTube on your phone.

You have been in the training hall for a few hours now. It was almost midnight and everybody had long left the training grounds and gone back to the house. You knew it would probably be better if you gave your arm some rest and continue tomorrow, but you also knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep if you couldn’t figure it out and get it right at least one time. There was a big fight scene rehearsal with a lot of people coming up in a few days and you would be the center of the fight. Pressure was up.

You took a sip from your water bottle and shook your hands to relax them. You made big circles with your arms back and forth before you picked up your sword once again.

“Okay, it’s just you and me, buddy”, you said to your sword. Alright, now you lost it completely.

You took a deep breath and tried it again. This time you came almost all the way around, your sword still in hand and a smile started to form on your face, but before you could finish your move, the rubber blade hit your calf and it got thrown out of your hand. AGAIN.

“FUCK!”, you screamed out in frustration towards the ceiling. You were so angry at yourself that you kicked the sword so hard, it slid over the floor towards the exit.

“Bad day?”, you heard from the door and spun around. You saw Henry standing there, your sword at his feet. “You could say so”, you said and bent down to grab your towel. You patted down your face and rubbed the sweat off your neck.

You watched as Henry put his foot under the sword, kicked it up and caught it with his hand. He made a few overhand swings as he came towards you.

“Showoff”, you said as you threw your towel back to the ground. “Sorry, it’s automatic by now”, he said with an apologetic grin.

“You’re still up?”, you asked him, your breath quickening as he came closer to you. “I was finishing up my workout and was on my way back when I saw the light in here. And then I heard you cursing”, he smiled lightly. “Sorry about that”, you apologized.

“Your technique is pretty good, but you’re standing wrong”, he told you and pointed at your feet with the sword in his hand. “If you widen your stance, your body has more stability and can focus on wielding the sword instead of keeping you up-right”, he told you and showed you how to stand.

You mimicked his stance and closely watched as he spun around with the sword, perfectly maneuvering it through the air, completing the move you always failed at.

You could really see the way he was holding the sword and how easy his movements looked, how much practice he had put into it.

“Now you try”, he said and handed you your sword. You felt a bit embarrassed by performing your barely existing sword skills in front of Henry.

You tried to remember everything he had just taught you, but it fell out of your hand again. “Try again, you almost had it”, he said as he picked up your sword and handed it to you.

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes for a second to visualize the movements you wanted to complete just as your trainer had taught you. You got into a wide stance, pulling all the strength you had left after a long day of training, and spun around with your sword. Your fingers holding on tightly to the handle, your wrist twisting just enough and when you came back around, you not only had your sword still in your hand, your stance was also strong and balanced.

You were so happy that you finally got it right, you let your sword fall to the floor, turned around and jumped into Henry’s arms with excitement. He automatically wrapped his arms around you as your legs wrapped around his waist and laughed with your cheering.

“YES! Finally!”, you called out and held on to his neck as you threw your head back laughing. “Thank you so much”, you said when you looked back down at him and before you knew what you were doing, you bent forward and just kissed him. It was out of pure joy and totally unintentional. You were aiming for his cheek, but he turned his head and it landed on his lips.

When you pulled your head back, you both looked at each other surprised.

You unwrapped your legs from his waist and he put you back down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…literally jump you…and kiss you, I’m sorry”, you said and took a step back. “It’s okay, really. We already did worse stuff”, he said and you thought back to last night when you two, out of nowhere really, had masturbated in front of each other in the bathroom.

“Yeah, about that…”, you said and felt your cheeks burning up. “That was so…I never do things like that, really. It was…”, you paused at a lack of words. “Hot?”, Henry suggested, almost a shy smile on his face. “Yes, it was”, you nodded and a shy giggle escaped your mouth.

“Well, I can’t say I haven’t done things like that before, but it’s definitely been a while. A long while”, he made sure to let you know.

You haven’t spoken to each other all day as each of you had different trainings and tasks to fulfill all over the camp ground. You didn’t know how he would want to treat your last night’s encounter and you thought it was better to act like it never happened. Only up to this point, you hadn’t been a 100% sure that it actually happened.

As the silence between you two got longer and, for you, uncomfortable, you picked up your water bottle from the floor. “Okay then…I’m just gonna put that back and then I’m off to bed”, you said and motioned over the training mat and sword before you stuffed your water bottle and towel into your training bag.

“Let me help you”, he said, grabbed the mat and walked over to the equipment room. You collected your sword and followed him.

While he put the mat back on the stack, you placed your sword in the locker with all the other training swords.

When you turned around, he was right behind you. The only light in the little room came from the open door connecting to the training hall. You looked up and vaguely made out his facial expression.

Unintentionally, you licked your lips and bit down on your bottom lip. Henry’s eyes darted down to your mouth and back to your eyes.

“I-I just wanted to let you know, that, uhm, about what just happened, I won’t invade your personal space like that again, if you’re worried about that…”, you stuttered your way through your sentence as he was so close to you in the little equipment room.

You felt his hands on your hips and gulped. Having him so close made you nervous. Contrary to last night, you were fully aware of your surroundings and sort of clear-headed.

“Did I give you the impression that I didn’t like it?”, he almost whispered and you could feel his breath on your face.

“N-No?”, it was more like a question. “And last night, it was me that invaded your personal space…in a way”, he said with a low voice, his thumbs running tiny circles on your hips.

“I didn’t mind”, you whispered and looked up at him. “I just wanted to say about the kiss before…”, your voice got lower with every word. “That wasn’t a kiss before”, he told you and his right index finger softly ran over your temple, along your jaw and under your chin, tilting your head up.

He slowly lowered his face towards yours. You closed your eyes in anticipation.

The next moment you felt his lips brush against yours, soft and gentle. You opened your mouth automatically and his tongue glided along your bottom lip, caressing it. You hummed against his lips.

Your hands found his big, upper arms, holding on to him as you felt your knees getting weak.

His hands cupped your face, caressing your cheek bones with his thumbs. Your tongue darted forward, looking for his. He sighed at the feeling and his tone made your fingernails scratch his skin.

He tried to hold himself back, but you tasted so good and he loved all the little sighs and sounds you made while his tongue explored your mouth, dancing with your tongue.

You moaned against his lips, pressing yourself hungrily against him. Your hands moved to cup his face while his arms wrapped around your back, holding you tightly against him.

Your kiss turned hungrier and more passionate by the second. Right then and there, you were asking yourself if it was possible to climax just from kissing?

You squirmed in his arms, pressing your pelvis against his, desperately looking for some friction. Henry moved his hands to your ass and picked you up. You immediately wrapped your legs around his waist again.

He walked backwards until he felt the stack of mats in his back and sat down with you on top of him. He leaned back until his back was flat on the mats, scooting up and pulling you with him. He kneaded your ass over your tight fitness leggings, pushing your hips back and forth on his hardening cock.

Your fingers ran through his hair, tugging at the strands while grinding your hips down on his crotch, feeling how hard he got for you. He had his strong hands on your hips, moving you how he needed you and it was exactly what you needed too.

Both of you were panting heavily as you pressed your heated center onto his big bulge, humping each other fast and faster.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum”, you said, almost in surprise. Henry only grunted in response and pushed your hips back and forth forcefully. Your moans got caught in your throat when your orgasm rushed over you and a warmth spread all over your body. Henry bucked his hips up when he came in his pants and you squealed when you got lifted in the air for a moment.

“Wow, I haven’t dry-humped someone since high school”, you said when you were lying next to him, trying to catch your breath again.

“Well, it wasn’t that dry”, he said and looked down at his crotch. A wet stain had formed and you couldn’t tell if it was from him, from you or an accumulation of both.

“Sorry”, you said and shifted your hips, feeling your soaked panties between your legs. “I need to take a cold shower”, you said and got off the mats. “I need one too”, he said as he got up and your eyes met. “I meant alone”, you clarified. He playfully pouted at your words.

You leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, before you basically ran out of the equipment room, collecting your training bag on the way.

When you finally got to bed after your shower, it was almost 1 AM.


	3. Midnight stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a walk around the camp grounds as you can’t sleep due to your nerves and end up at the stables. Horses seem to calm you down. By chance, Henry finds you there when he’s on a walk with Kal. You two start talking and he helps you to get your mind off things…

You deeply inhaled the cold night air as you wandered over the wide area of the camp ground. You had trouble sleeping as the first rehearsal of a big group fight scene came up tomorrow. You would be at the center of it all as this scene would be the big introduction of your character. To say you were nervous, was a vast understatement.

Your legs automatically guided you over to the stables. Horses calmed you down. You’ve never been around animals much in the past, but you really enjoyed your riding lessons and started to understand why so many people were fascinated by those creatures.

You turned on the lights at the front of the stables where only the utensils were hidden as most horses were asleep as it was already past midnight. The boxes only started a few feet inside.

In the first box on the right, a beautiful, black horse put his head out, looking who was strolling in. You carefully walked over not to spook it.

“Hey, Hector”, you said as you read the name on the box. The front part of his mane was braided into a thick tail. You started patting his forehead down to his nostrils. He seemed to like it as he stood still, even stretching his head towards you.

“Hey, buddy, can’t sleep either, huh?”, you started talking to him while you kept patting him. You immediately felt his presence calming your nerves.

You rested your hips on his closed gate and with your free hand, you stroked his neck too. His fur was so soft and shiny in the light.

“Trouble sleeping?”, you suddenly heard and for a split second, your stupid brain thought Hector was talking to you.

You turned your head to where the voice had actually come from and found Henry and Kal standing in the big open gate of the stables. “Yeah. You too?”, you asked. “Actually no, Kal just needed his walk. I didn’t have time earlier”, he told you and looked down at the big dog standing by his feet.

You turned to face Henry, which led to you stopping your tender care on Hector’s forehead. The horse nudged you with his big nose to get you to continue.

“I see you met Hector”, Henry said with a chuckle and came closer to you. Kal, right by his feet, followed him and came to sit in front of you, looking up at you to see if he can collect some as well.

“He’s magnificent”, you said as you patted the horse’s nose again. Henry reached out and patted the horse’s neck.

Kal whined a little at your feet and nudged your legs with his nose. “Hey”, Henry said and snapped his fingers at him. “Aw, you’re great too, Kal”, you said and squatted down to rub the dog’s neck and pat him behind his ears. Kal pushed against you, wagging his tail. He lay down in front of you, turning on his back. You dropped to your knees and let your fingers run over his belly, giggling. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?”, you said to him, totally getting lost in the play with this bear of a dog.

“He really likes you”, you heard Henry above you, watching you two at his feet. “He’s great”, you said when you finally got back up.

“And Hector seems to like you”, you mentioned as you saw them together. “I’ve been training a lot with him over the past days”, Henry said and rubbed over the horse’s forehead again.

He started talking about his riding lessons and how training with different horses was important as his character Geralt had lots of different horses in the books, so his riding skills had to be broad.

“I want to show you something”, he said suddenly and took your hand. “Kal, stay”, he said to his dog and pointed at the open gate of the stables. Kal got up and trotted over to lay down next to the entrance.

He brought you over to a box in the back. “This is Zeus, the horse who played Roach in season one”, he told you with a whisper not to wake the sleeping animal in front of you.

“Wow, I thought he looked familiar”, you whispered as you looked into the box. It was darker back here as the few lights at the front couldn’t illuminate the whole hall.

“Why do you have trouble sleeping?”, he changed the topic all of a sudden. The nervous tingle in your stomach was back when you thought about the day ahead of you.

“I have this big fight sequence coming up and tomorrow we have our first big rehearsal with over 10 people. And it all evolves around me. As you saw a few days back, I still have a lot to learn about sword fighting”, you told him and huffed.

“I promise you you’ll be fine. You’ve been practicing a lot and tomorrow is just another rehearsal, not the actual filming of the scene”, he tried to calm you down, rubbing over your upper arms. You were just wearing a hoodie over a shirt and a pair of jeans. Standing around this long in an open stable was colder than you had anticipated. His warm hands on your arms felt very good.

“But what if I make mistakes?”, you said and looked up at him. “Rehearsals are the perfect place to make mistakes. And I promise you, you won’t be the only one”, he told you.

“I don’t know, I’m just nervous”, you said and pouted. “Come here”, he said and pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his waist and sunk into his embrace. Having his warm body around you felt really good and his tight hug really calmed your nerves.

“How can I help you to ease your mind?”, he asked, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“I’d hoped you’d asked”, you mumble at his chest. You let your hands wander under his jacket and shirt and ran your fingers over his hot skin.

“Shit, your hands are cold”, he yelped at the touch of your ice-cold fingers. “Sorry”, you chuckled at his chest as you pulled your hands from underneath your shirt. “I didn’t say you should stop”, he said and looked down you. When you tilted your head back to look up at him, you found his piercing blue eyes staring at yours.

You craned your neck and gently started to kiss his lips, your hands wandering back under his shirt. Henry smiled at your lips as your cold fingers brushed over his heated skin again, giving him goose bumps.

His tongue darted into your mouth, playing with yours. Your nails scratched over his skin, running down his back to his front. You pulled your hands from under his shirt and reached up to pull down the zipper of his jacket.

His hands came up from your hips and did the same to your hoodie. When he pulled it open, he revealed the tank top you were wearing, without a bra underneath. The cold air that hit your skin made your nipples hard and they pressed against the fabric of your shirt.

He cupped your breasts over your shirt, brushing your nipples with his thumbs. You shivered at his touch. This time it had nothing to do with the cold air around you.

Henry watched how your face changed when he worked your nipples. He loved how you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch.

He looked up from your face and let his view wander over the area around him. “Come with me”, he grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Zeus box over to the other side of the line of boxes. He had found an empty one at the back of the row, the little gate open. Balls of hay were stacked in the back of it and covered most of the floor.

“Seriously?”, you asked when you stepped into the box. “You don’t like it?”, he asked, his hands on his hips, looking around the box. “I didn’t say that”, you pointed out and took off your hoodie with a smirk.

Henry removed his jacket and pulled the shirt off his body. You stepped out of your shoes and pulled your jeans down. Meanwhile, Henry removed the rest of his clothes and the next moment you two stood in front of each other naked.

The cold air immediately made you shiver and you put your arms around your naked body. “Fuck, it’s cold”, you cursed. Henry looked around him and found a saddle blanket over the wall of the box. “Here, take that”, he said and grabbed the blanket. “No, you’ll need that for the hay. I just put my hoodie back on”, you advised him. He frowned at your suggestion. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave it open”, you winked at him before you grabbed your hoodie and slipped back in.

Henry placed the saddle blanket on a stack of hay that was arranged almost like a little platform and sat down on it. You came over and straddled his lap, sitting down on his thighs, close to his knees. The hay poked your bare feet, but you couldn’t care less at the moment as you looked at his full erect cock between you.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or scared that you’re that hard in such a cold”, you said as you put your hands on his shoulders and stared down at his manhood. “Take it as a compliment”, Henry chuckled at your words but couldn’t help to be proud.

“Let’s get you warmed up”, he said and wrapped his big arms around you, pulling you close against his chest. His hands wandered under your hoodie, roaming your back.

His lips found yours, his tongue exploring your mouth. You sighed at his lips, letting your hands wander into his hair.

His hands grabbed your ass and he moaned at your lips as he squeezed it. You started rocking your pelvis back and worth, wetting his cock with your juices.

Henry lifted you up slightly and you reached down to align him at your center. You slowly sunk down on his cock, making you both moan in pleasure as you felt each other.

You kneeled on the stack of hay, a leg on each side of him and stared rolling your hips. You lifted yourself off him and crashed down, slowly at first, but you two couldn’t help but to move faster with your growing desire for each other.

In this position, you were slightly taller than him and it gave you a weird feeling of power and satisfaction. Having him at your mercy, you controlling the rhythm of how you moved on top of him. You threw your head back and Henry latched onto your neck, nibbling and licking your skin. You felt him growing inside you.

“Do you feel warm yet?”, he asked as his lips moved along the line where your hoodie started to cover your skin. “I’m burning up, baby”, you grinned at him with a dirty smirk on your lips, sounding a little out of breath. “Then let’s get rid of this”, he basically ripped the fabric off your body and carelessly threw it to the side.

You clenched around him as you felt the cold air hitting your hot skin, eliciting low grunts from Henry. You already were addicted to being the reason for those sounds.

Henry dropped back onto his elbows as the little platform didn’t allow him to fully stretch out. You went with him and supported yourself with your hands on his chest, running your fingers through his chest hair.

“Riding you in a stable, how ironic”, you panted while your hips moved back and forth. Henry chuckled and you could feel the vibrations beneath your hands.

You could feel the knot in your stomach forming, a tingling running up and down your spine. Changing the angle of how his cock hit deep inside you made you see stars.

“Fuck, I’m coming”, you said as you clenched around him, grinding your hips hard against him. Your whole body shook as your orgasm rushed over you. You arched your back as far as you could, almost falling back over. Henry grabbed you by your hips, holding you in place as he fucked upwards and you rode out your orgasm.

“I’m coming too”, he grunted and at his facial expression, you could tell how close he really was.

“Wait, don’t cum inside me”, you quickly said, pushing yourself off his cock, coming to sit on his thigs right behind it.

You reached down, stroking his big cock with fast movements, twisting your wrist. Henry pushed up into your hand. After just a few more pumps, he came with a guttural grunt, shooting his load on your stomach. Drops of cum ran down over your fingers.

“You might be afraid of your fight scene tomorrow, but you definitely don’t need to worry about your riding skills”, Henry said and let his head fall back against the hay, out of breath.

Together, you walked back to the house in the darkness of the night. You tried to be as silent as possible as you walked up the stairs to the third floor. Henry’s room was to the left, you had to go down the hall to the right.

You turned to walk down to your room, when Henry grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him. “Hey”, he whispered and pressed his lips onto yours. Sadly, it ended way too soon. “Goodnight”, he said as he pulled back. “Night”, you whispered, feeling a bit dizzy and a stupid grin formed on your face. You tried to hide it by quickly turning around and walking towards your room.

Just when you passed the bathroom door, it opened and out came Anya. You froze in your steps and your heart skipped a beat. “Hey!”, you said almost too loud for this time of night. You threw a look over your shoulder, but Henry was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, where were you?”, she asked when she recognized you. “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk”, you simply answered as she walked with you back to your room, your heartbeat calming down again. “Do you feel better?”, she asked concerned. “Way better”, you smiled at her.


	4. Midnight snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hear Henry going for a late-night walk with Kal, you wait up for him in the empty kitchen. You pass the time by eating some Nutella until you have a better use for that snack…

You heard when Henry left the house to take a late-night walk with Kal. Anya was still up, reading.

“I’m hungry, I’m gonna grab something to eat. Do you want anything?”, you asked her, more out of courtesy. “No, I’m good, thanks”, she said and you felt a bit relieved. You had other plans than to bring your roommate some food.

You went downstairs to the kitchen to wait up for Henry, needing at least a kiss from him after not being able to spend some alone time with him all day. You never really talked about it, but somehow you two decided to keep your thing, whatever it was, on the down low.

While you waited, you actually got hungry and grabbed the jar of Nutella from the counter, eating the creamy chocolate with a spoon right out of the jar. You were alone as it was already past midnight, the house silent. The only lights switched on were the ones above the kitchen counter.

At some point, you fell asleep in the big lounge chair standing between the kitchen and the dining room area.

When he came back from his walk, Henry found you asleep in the chair, the Nutella jar still in your hand. He smiled softly when his eyes scanned you from head to toe. You were only wearing a tank top and your sleeping shorts.

Henry filled Kal’s bowl with water and put it out in the hall for him to drink before he came over to you and gently took the jar out of your hands, at least he tried.

“Hey, what, huh?”, you mumbled as he woke you up with his movements. You automatically pulled the jar back into your lap.

“Hey, beautiful”, he whispered and you looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Did you wait for me?”, he asked and crouched down into a squat next to the chair.

“Don’t flatter yourself”, you said as you rubbed your eyes to see him better. “But, yes”, you added with a shy smile. “At least, I tried”, you said and blinked a few times in a row, trying to wake up and enjoy the moment you had with Henry.

“You got something there…”, he nodded at the corner of your mouth, hinting at little traces of chocolate. Instead of wiping it away, he just leaned over and kissed the corner of your mouth. You felt his lips sucking your skin lightly. You closed your eyes and felt goosebumps all over your skin.

“That was nice”, you hummed, still with your eyes closed. When they fluttered open, you find his intense stare on you. Even with the low light, his eyes appeared piercing blue.

“You taste really good”, he said with a low voice and it sounded raspy. You wanted to feel his lips all over you.

You put the jar of Nutella on the little side-table next to you and scooped some out with your finger. You drew a chocolate line over the swell of your breasts. “Oops”, you said and coyly looked at him. A dirty smirk appeared on Henry’s face.

He kneeled down between your legs, leaned forward and started licking the sweet treat off your skin. You hummed at the feeling, sucking the remaining chocolate off your finger.

“You look so fucking hot”, he said when he watched you sucking at your finger. He grabbed the hem of your tank top and pulled it over your head. You raised your arms willingly, presenting your bare chest to him.

Henry put some chocolate on his finger before he drew a small track from your lips, down your neck to the valley between your breasts. You took his hand in yours, guiding is finger to your mouth and sucked the remaining chocolate off it. Henry’s eyes got darker at the sight, licking his own lips.

His mouth then followed his trail, starting at your breasts, working his way up over your neck to your lips. His tongue dove in to your mouth and you could taste traces of chocolate on him. But most of all you tasted him.

You moaned against his lips, arching your back to get closer to him. Your hands reached out to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside to the floor right next to yours.

“I want to taste you”, Henry mumbled against your skin as his mouth wandered down to your nipples, flicking it with his tongue before he closed his mouth around it and sucked.

You moaned and pressed your lips together to muffle your own sounds.

Henry continued his journey over your belly, nibbling at your skin, wetting it with his tongue. He only stopped at the waistband of your sleeping shorts. He looked up at you, asking for permission with his eyes.

“I need you, Henry”, you sighed and scooted down in the chair.

Henry’s fingers grabbed the waistband of your shorts and pulled them off your legs, you lifting up your hips to help him.

He found you not wearing any underwear beneath it. “You dirty girl”, he scolded you, but you could see a clearly visible tent in his pants.

“Oh, you love it”, you cooed at him. Henry winked at you before he dove down between your legs.

He lifted your legs over each armrest of the chair, opening you up for him. You hissed at the cold air hitting your center.

Henry licked his lips at the sight of your glistening core. He kissed along the inside of your thighs, teasing you by avoiding the spot where you wanted him the most.

“Henry, please”, you begged him.

“Tell me what you want”, he said as he kissed up from your thigh, over your hip bone.

“I want to come on your tongue”, you told him, your eyes darkening with lust as you watched him grin between your legs.

Just when you thought he had another round of teasing in stall for you, his tongue lapped forward, running through your folds. “Oh fuck”, you pressed out, trying to keep as silent as possible.

He let his tongue circle your clit, getting it wet with your juices on his tongue, before he sucked it dry. A groan got stuck in your throat, arching your back off the chair.

You started to roll your hips, wanting to get even closer to his mouth, but his hands kept you still.

Henry looked up at you from between your thighs and ran his tongue through your folds again, holding the eye contact. Even if you wanted to, you weren’t able to look away.

Then all of a sudden, Henry’s tongue dove into your opening. You squirmed in your seat, your hands coming up to squeeze your boobs. Henry put your legs on his shoulders and lifted your pelvis slightly off the chair. His hands reached beneath you, cupping your ass, keeping your trapped and stable at the same time.

He closed his mouth around your wet core, his tongue alternating between flicking your clit and diving into your wet folds.

You felt your orgasm building fast and strong, starting to form a knot in your stomach, shooting up your spin and through your legs down to your toes, making them curl.

When Henry added two fingers, going in and out of you, it was only a matter of seconds before you came all over his face. You pressed your own hands onto your mouth, silencing your scream as well as possible.

You collapsed back down onto the chair, your limbs feeling heavy and tired.

Your eyes fluttered open and you found Henry wiping his face with his shirt, shooting you a dirty grin.

“That was amazing”, you sounded breathless, your chest heaving as you tried to control your breathing again.

Henry stood up, presenting you with his huge tent. You sat up and reached out to grab the waistband of his sweat pants. When you pulled them down, his hard cock sprung out and presented itself to you. Precum was already leaking from his tip.

Making you cum made him hard as a rock. You looked up at Henry and licked your lips.

You closed your fingers around his length, slightly bending him upwards so you could lick along his shaft, from balls to tip. When your tongue reached the tip, you collected his precum with the tip of your tongue before you swallowed it.

“Fuck, Y/N”, he hissed at the sight, pushing his pelvis forward.

Your index finger reached into the still open jar of Nutella on the table and scooped out a little bit of the creamy chocolate. You smeared it on his length. “You got something there”, you said as you looked up at him with a devilish grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it”, you added and while you maintained eye-contact with him, you let his cock disappear in your mouth.

When you pulled back, your tongue worked around his hard length, sucking the chocolate off his cock. Henry threw his head back at the tingling that went up his spine. He had never seen anything sexier than this.

You let him slide into your mouth once again and slowly pulled back, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked him, letting him fall out of your mouth with an obscene plop.

“Tell me what you want, baby”, you asked, running your hands up and down on his thighs.

“I want you to suck me dry”, he said immediately and there was so much desire in his voice, it made you shiver.

You grabbed his cock and flicked your tongue over his tip, collecting more of the delicious precum. You stretched out your tongue flat, slapping his cock against it. Little smacking sounds filled the empty room, followed by Henry’s moan.

You closed your lips around him again and popped your head forward. You tried to get as much of him in your mouth as possible. You felt tears burning in the corners of your eyes as he reached the back of your throat. When you pulled back again, you worked the base of his cock with one hand while you closed the fingers of the other around his balls.

Henry’s butt clenched as he felt his orgasm nearing. He held out as long as he could, but at some point, he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed the back of your head, holding you still and pushing his hips forward. You didn’t mind at all as Henry took control and fucked your mouth.

You put your hands on his thighs, scratching his bare skin with your fingernails, sending even more little waves of pleasure over his body.

“Fuck, Y/N, shit”, he cursed as he felt his orgasm coming. He let go of your head and pulled his cock from your mouth.

He started pumping himself in rapid motions. “Give me your, cum, please, I need it so bad”, you pled, opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue, awaiting his load.

With his free hand, Henry grabbed the back of your head, holding you in place as he came all over your tongue and chest, cum dripping from your chin.

You swallowed the warm and salty juices and lapped up what you could reach with your tongue from your face.

You wrapped your fingers around his cock again and gently putting him into your mouth, licking him clean.

“Fuck, what did I do to deserve such a good girl?”, he asked when he looked down at you and caressed your cheek while you still had him in your mouth.

With a long moan, you slowly pulled your head back, giving him free. “I could ask the same about your cock”, you smirked up at him and wiped the corners of your mouth.

“I would love to fuck you on the dinner table right now”, he said and bent down to give you a passionate kiss. “But…”, you said as it was obvious that it would follow.

“It’s already very late with a long day ahead of us”, he said and pulled his pants back up. You reached for your sleeping shorts and pulled them up your legs.

He walked over to the kitchen counter to grab some kitchen roll and handed it to you. “Thanks”, you said when you took it and wiped the sticky cum off your chest.

“Then let’s put a pin in that”, you said as you put your shirt over your head and pulled it down. Henry looked at you with a crooked eyebrow.

You walked over to the head of the dinner table just a few feet away from you. Your hand glided over the edge of the wooden table. “I’d love to be bent over this table”, you said, turned around and leaned against it with your bum.

Henry lightly shook his head with a smile when he came over to you and put his hands on your hips. With his pelvis, he pressed you against the edge of the table. He bent you backwards until you arched your back to the limit, gasping at the exhaustion. “That’s for another night, love”, he whispered and kissed you passionately.

He stood back up, pulling you with him, your lips still connected. “I don’t know if I can wait that long”, you mumbled at his lips, already feeling the heat between your legs again. “Don’t make this hard for me”, he warned you, but he didn’t sound serious.

“But what if that’s exactly what I want?”, you asked coyly and pushed your hips forward, rubbing against his crotch. “Y/N”, he murmured. “Henry”, you answered him.

Suddenly, you felt something wet and cold against your naked thigh. You both looked down to find Kal staring up at you.

“Hey, mood killer”, you said a little bit annoyed, but then bent down to pat him behind his ears. “I guess, we have to be thankful, he gave us the first round”, Henry said and put his hands on his hips.


	5. Midnight fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the last night of camp, you all got together to make a camp fire. When it was already close to midnight, Henry noticed that Kal wasn’t around. He must have wandered off into the little forest nearby. You and Henry go to find him…

As the boot camp came to an end, you all got together and made a camp fire on your last night. Although it was quite cold in the beginning of March, you all stayed out long, drinking, eating and having fun before shooting would start in a few days.

Henry sat next to you for most of the night, but you were both talking to other people, just being aware of how close the other one was.

After a while, Henry got up and said he had to look for Kal. It looked like he had wandered off into the little forest right next to the camp site. It was already close to midnight and the group around the fire started to dissolve.

“I’ll help you look for him”, you said and got up to join him.

You didn’t notice how a few of your cast mates were watching the two of you wandering off. You haven’t been as secret as you thought. Although you two had never been caught, the looks and smiles you shot each other during the days could not have been overlooked.

Henry called out Kal’s name and whistled for him. You followed him with the flashlight active on your phone.

Henry suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking around. You were already quite deep into the woods. “I’m sure he’s fine, he knows the grounds”, you said to ease his mind and rubbed over his back as you came standing next to him.

“I know, I saw him at the stables when we walked past them”, he told you and turned around to you. “What?”, you asked honestly confused.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, pressing his lips to yours. You hummed against his mouth. “I just wanted some alone time with you”, he said as he pulled back.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or scared that a big, strong man lured me into a dark forest”, you replied, looking up at him.

“I hope, it’s the first one”, he said. You pulled his head down for another kiss. “Yeah, definitely the first one”, you said as you broke the kiss only for a moment before you pressed your lips onto his again. Henry pushed you backwards until you felt the broad trunk of a tree in your back.

Your fingers wandered into his hair, scratching his scalp as his mouth wandered down your neck. His fingers found the zipper of your jacket and pulled it down, only to find a hoodie underneath.

“You have to work harder to see some skin this time”, you mumbled with a chuckle. With a grin, Henry’s mouth latched onto your neck again, sucking the soft skin while he pulled the jacket off your shoulders. Then, his hands reached out to pull down the second zipper. Underneath you were wearing a sweater.

“Good god, how much are you wearing?”, he asked when he pulled back and looked at your upper body. “A lot. It’s fucking cold out here”, you defended your layers of clothing.

Henry’s hands wandered to the hem of your sweater and pulled it up over your bra. “Jackpot”, he grinned when he finally found some bare skin.

He started kissing the swell of your breasts before pulling down the cups of your bra. Your nipples got hard at the cold air.

Henry closed his mouth around your left one and twirled the other nipple between his fingers. Shockwaves of pleasure shot through your body.

You arched your back off the tree, your fingers running through his hair. “Oh, Henry”, you moaned.

Henry stood back up and his hands reached out to open your jeans.

You opened Henry’s jacket, only to find a simple t-shirt beneath it. “Are you fucking kidding me?”, you asked him. “What?”, he asked a little confused while taking off his jacket. “I’m really surprised you’re not sick more often”, you told him and shook your head.

You pulled his shirt up and kissed along the lines of his pecks. You licked over his nipple, giving it a few flicks with the tip of your tongue.

Henry pulled his shirt over his head and stood in front of you in just his jeans and boots, his big bulge pressing against the zipper.

You slipped out of your hoodie and took your sweater off. You kept your bra on, the cups still under your boobs, pushing them up. Then you slipped your hoodie back on, leaving it open.

Your skin was covered in goose bumps as the cold air surrounded you, but Henry’s lusting stare on you made you feel like it got warmer.

“I want you, Henry”, you said and reached out your arms towards him. He closed the gap between you with one step, pushing you against the tree again. He cupped your breasts with his big hands, kneading the soft flesh.

You reached out and opened his jeans. Your hand slipped into his boxers and gripped his hard length. You pulled it out and started stroking him.

Henry opened your jeans and pushed them all the way down with your panties. He helped you stepping out of it and still keeping your shoes on. He placed your pants and underwear on his jacket on the ground so it wouldn’t get dirty.

“Fuck me, Henry”, you moaned as he was in front of you again. He pushed his pants down a little further, resting them on his thigs. He lifted your left leg, hooking his arm underneath it, gripping your thigh. With his other hand, he aligned himself with your wet center.

You spread your legs further, scooting down a little. Henry pushed his tip in, making you both moan into the cold night air. He rested his left arm against the tree trunk above your head.

Your fingernails scratched over his chest before resting at his sides when he pushed further into you.

“Oh god”, you breathed out, leaning your head against the bark of the tree. Henry bent his knees and started thrusting up into your wet center with slow, deep strokes.

His mouth found yours, his tongue dancing with your tongue. He hungrily kissed you, biting down on your bottom lip. “Fuck, I could eat you up”, he grunted at your lips, trying so hard not to speed up. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

He bent down and ran his tongue along your neck up to your chin. You felt the cold air where he licked you.

“Fuck me hard, Henry, please, fuck me…hard”, you moaned, your arms holding on to his neck as he picked up the pace. You moaned with every thrust of his hips. The bark of the tree scratching your backside, but you couldn’t care less.

Suddenly, he pulled out of you and put your leg back down. “Turn around”, he said and turned you by your hips. He pushed you down with a hand on your back until your forearms rested against the tree. With his knee, he pushed your legs further apart until your ass was stretched out towards him.

He ran the tip of his hard cock through your wet folds before aligning himself with you again. He gripped your hips tightly as he pushed into you, continuing with the fast pace from before.

“You feel so god-damn good around my cock, baby”, he groaned as he slammed into you. You cried out at every thrust as he hit your spot perfectly in this position. “Henry, oh god, fuck me harder”, you moaned as you felt your orgasm building in your stomach.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum”, he announced with a raspy voice. You felt his grip tightening on your hips. “Cum on my ass”, you said over your shoulder, feeling your orgasm coming closer. He bent forward, wrapped his arm around your front and pushed you up against his chest.

“Please, let me cum inside you”, you felt his hot breath at your ear as he begged you. “Henry…”, you sighed, unsure if you should let him. You were on birth control, so you should be safe, but still…

“Please, Y/N, let me cum in your tight little pussy”, he pleaded and started to move again inside you. Your arm snaked around his neck, holding on to him. “I want to feel you clench around me, milking every last drop of me”, he whispered at your ear, making you shiver.

His dirty words gave you goose bumps all over your body. You started pushing back against him to feel him even deeper inside you.

His dirty talk combined with his slow but deep thrusts did things to you beyond belief. His fingers that were twirling and pinching your nipples did the rest.

“Oh fuck, Henry, I want your cum, fill me with your cum”, you called out at the peak of your orgasm, clenching hard around his hard, throbbing cock. He started to pick up the pace, pushing himself inside you with hard and deep thrusts.

“Come inside me, Henry, please”, now it was your turn to beg. If that’s what he wanted, you wanted to do everything that would make him come undone. You wanted to feel how he coated your insides, filling you with his hot load.

You felt your knees getting weak. Henry pulled out of you and turned you in his arms. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. “I want to see your face when I come inside you”, he hastily said as he walked forward until your back rested against the tree. “Oh fuck, Y/N, you feel so fucking good”, he said as he thrusted back into you, finding the fast pace from before.

Instead of riding out your orgasm, he sent you right on track to your next one. And it came faster than your body could handle it.

“Henry”, you called out as you felt it coming. You had one arm around his neck, the other hand fisting his hair, feeling the need to hold on to everything that was in your reach.

“Ah, ah, ah, oh god, ahhh”, you cried out at every thrust of his hips. Henry’s grunts came quicker and his hands gripped your thighs tightly.

You both came at the same time, calling out each other’s name into the dark night.

You were still breathing kind of heavily as you put your last piece of clothing back on. Henry didn’t have a lot of clothes to put back on, so he helped you into your jacket and pulled the zipper up. He bent down to kiss you, softly this time. You swung your arms around his neck, savoring the kiss.

He still had little beads of sweat on his forehead. You wiped it away with your thumb as you pulled back. Then you put your arm around his neck again, just holding on to him.

He had his arms around your back, pulling you close to him. You were just holding each other, enjoying each other’s embrace.

“That was really nice for a goodbye fuck”, you mumbled at his chest, feeling your eyelids getting heavy.

“Was it that?”, Henry asked and leaned back a little so he could look at your face. You didn’t know how to interpret his tone. Was he surprised, irritated or maybe even hopeful?

“I don’t know. The camp is over tomorrow and we will all see each other again when shooting starts”, you said and buried your face at his chest again. “I don’t even know yet if I have any scenes with you”, you mumbled and wrapped your arms around his back.

It was silent for a few moments as you just held each other.

“You know, they’ve rented a house for me while filming…not far from set”, he suddenly said, his chin resting on your head. “Sounds nice. Good for you”, you said, not getting where this was going. You felt his chuckles at your cheek before you heard them.

“I would love for you to visit me there…if you want to”, he added and this time you had no doubt that there was a hopeful tone in his voice.

You leaned back and looked up at him. “Do you mean it?”, you asked. “It would be an honor”, he smiled at you. “I’d love to”, you said with a big smile on your face.

Henry bent down and gave you a passionate kiss, making your knees weak again. You smiled against his lips.

Even after all those nights together, you didn’t expect him to want you outside of your camp bubble. But here he was, asking to see you again.

You didn’t know if he just wanted to have sex with you again, which you were totally up to, or if he wanted to explore if there was anything more between you. Either way, you would not pass up the chance of being close to that gorgeous man again.


End file.
